Nu artistique
by ediawe
Summary: Sirius cherche un modèle pour une séance de pose un peu particulière... Slash SB/RL


**Nu artistique**

Sirius Black avait toujours eu un joli coup de crayon. C'était l'un de ses nombreux talents, comme il se plaisait à le répéter. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il gribouillait dans les marges de ses cahiers quand il s'ennuyait (il le faisait aussi, mais c'était secondaire), il se consacrait réellement au dessin et travaillait la technique. Il s'était fait une petite réputation parmi ses camarades pour les portraits incroyablement vivants qu'il réalisait et aimait à se considérer comme un artiste. Il en avait d'ailleurs l'extravagance.

C'est pourquoi James ne fut qu'à moitié surprit lorsqu'il lui annonça :

-Je vais me lancer dans le nu artistique.

Un instant, le jeune Potter, qui n'était pas très au fait du vocabulaire pictural, resta perplexe :

-Tu veux dire, tu vas dessiner quelqu'un de nu ou tu vas te mettre nu pour dessiner ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard empli de pitié.

-Je vais dessiner quelqu'un de nu, évidemment, tête de pioche.

Il s'arrêta un moment, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Quoique ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée...

James jugea urgent de changer de sujet.

-Et qui est-ce que tu vas prendre comme modèle ?

Sirius fut tiré de sa rêverie.

-Hum, je ne sais pas en fait. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Il faudrait quelqu'un avec un très beau corps...

-Je mets un veto pour Lily, prévint James.

Son ami ricana :

-Je n'y aurais même pas songé...

James fit mine de lui jeter un des coussins du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis à la tête puis reprit :

-Sinon, tu pourrais prendre Vénusia Aphrodita, la prêfète de Poufsouffle.

Vénusia était sans conteste l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard. Blonde, les yeux bleus, très mince mais avec une poitrine généreuse, aussi intellectuelle qu'un dindon, ce qui aux yeux des garçons ne gâchait rien (1), elle ressemblait à sa caricature.

Mais Sirius secoua la tête.

-Non, ça n'ira pas. (Voyant que James ouvrait des yeux ronds, il expliqua) : Elle est très belle du point de vue des hormones mais côté esthétique, c'est zéro. Ca ne ferait pas de belles courbes sur le papier, tu vois.

Son ami ne voyait pas du tout mais il haussa les épaules : c'était Sirius l'expert.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à te mettre en chasse dans ce cas, mon vieux Padfoot, conclut-il.

***

Et Padfoot se mit donc en chasse. Pendant une semaine, il scruta avec un intérêt quasi scientifique chacun des membres de la gente féminine de l'école. Il les déshabillait en esprit et les disposait sur la toile de son imagination. Mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait, une ligne qui gâchait l'harmonie. Il lui fallut deux nuits d'insomnie et des dizaines de pages de croquis pour enfin comprendre.

-Ce sont les seins qui ne vont pas, expliqua-t-il à James.

Comme son ami le regardait avec perplexité, il continua :

-Je veux dire, c'est très bien comme ça, mais ce n'est pas artistique. Ca casse toute l'énergie des lignes ces deux grosses masses rondes.

-En fait, tu as besoin d'un mec, déduisit James avec finesse.

Sirius hocha la tête, un peu gêné quand même.

-Je suis libre si tu veux, proposa aimablement son ami avec un sourire séducteur.

Le jeune Black haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne pense pas que même mon incommensurable génie puisse tirer quelque chose de toi, Prongs.

Ledit Prongs aborda une expression vexée.

-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller dans ce cas.

Et il se leva et sortit de la salle commune en se drapant dans sa dignité. Sirius le regarda partir en haussant les épaules ; nul besoin de l'aide de son philistin d'ami, il savait déjà qui serait le modèle idéal.

***

Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu veux que je quoi ?

-Que tu poses nu pour moi, répéta calmement Sirius.

Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi se transformer en écrevisse, songea-t-il alors que le loup-garou prenait une teinte écarlate. C'était une proposition artistique parfaitement innocente.

-Mais... je... euh... pourquoi moi ? balbutia Remus.

-Tu es beau, lui répondit son ami avec franchise. Tu es mince, élancé, légèrement musclé et tu as de très jolies fesses. C'est exactement ce que je cherche.

Remus semblait sur le point d'entrer en combustion spontanée. Les compliments, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre, soyons honnêtes, lui avaient coupé le souffle. Surtout la partie sur ses fesses. Poussant à son avantage, Sirius insista avant qu'il ne se reprenne :

-Alors c'est oui ?

-Je..., commença le loup-garou.

Mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

-C'est vrai ? Merci Moony !

Il lui sauta au cou et le serra à l'étouffer.

-Hey ! grogna Remus en cherchant à se dégager. Je n'ai pas dit oui.

Mais Sirius fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, déclara-t-il. Je ferais juste quelques petits croquis et c'est tout. Tu verras, ça va être génial.

Et devant tant d'enthousiasme, Remus Lupin dut céder.

***

Sirius installa précautionneusement son matériel à dessin près de lui et vérifia la stabilité de son chevalet avant de se tourner vers Remus qui se tenait sur le seuil du dortoir, atrocement mal-à-l'aise.

-Entre, l'accueillit-il. Je vais verrouiller la porte derrière toi.

Il savait que Remus ne serait pas confortable s'il avait l'impression que n'importe qui pouvait entrer et le voir. Or il voulait absolument que l'expérience soit agréable pour son cher Moony. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait à regretter d'avoir dit oui (même si techniquement, il n'avait rien dit du tout).

Remus fit quelques pas incertain dans la pièce, un peu rassuré par le bruit sonore du verrou derrière lui. Il remarqua que son lit avait été défait et fit un geste pour remettre ses draps correctement mais Sirius l'arrêta :

-Laisse, c'est fait exprès. J'ai passé dix minutes à les arranger comme ça.

Remus s'éloigna du lit comme pris en faute. Ce désordre augmentait cependant encore sa gêne. Il créait une atmosphère vaguement érotique qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Il n'osa pas le faire remarquer à Sirius, toutefois. Il s'aperçut soudain que celui-ci le fixait.

-Quand tu veux, Moony.

Remus rougit en comprenant enfin ce qu'il attenait et porta les mains aux boutons de sa chemise. Il n'en avait pas déboutonné deux quand il s'arrêta brusquement et dit à son ami :

-Tourne-toi.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Tu sais, si je veux me servir de toi comme de modèle, il va bien falloir que je te regarde à un moment ou à un autre.

-Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que tu me voies quand je me déshabille, décréta Remus d'un ton sans réplique.

« Bizarre », songea Sirius en se retournant, « mais attendrissant ». Au bout d'un moment, le loup-garou lança :

-C'est bon !

Sirius pivota pour regarder... et soupira.

-Remus...

-Oui ?

-J'ai dit que je voulais faire un _nu_...

-Et alors, je suis nu, non ?

-Moi je n'appelle pas ça nu, Moony.

-Oui, mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas... Tu n'as qu'à imaginer.

-Si je pouvais imaginer, je n'aurais pas besoin d'un modèle, 'Mus.

-Mais...

-S'il te plaît...

Ce fut au tour de Remus de soupirer, tout en retirant son boxer. Il prit cependant immédiatement soin de cacher ce qu'il y avait à cacher de ses mains. Il y avait des limites, quand même.

-Allonge-toi sur le ventre, commanda Sirius.

Remus s'exécuta maladroitement. Sirius vint réarranger les couvertures autour de lui puis continua :

-Redresse-toi sur les coudes et plie la jambe gauche. Voilà, comme ça c'est parfait.

-Je suis ridicule, se plaignit Remus.

-Mais non, le rassura l'animagus. Tiens, tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, de façon à ce que je ne vois pas ton visage. Comme ça, on ne dirait pas que tu poses, ça crée une atmosphère particulière.

Le loup-garou obéit, trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas avoir à regarder son camarade. Sirius se mit enfin au travail et pendant un long moment, seul le bruit du crayon sur le papier emplit la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Remus fasse remarquer sur le ton de la conversation :

-Il y a beaucoup de vent aujourd'hui.

Comme un silence perplexe lui répondait, il expliqua :

-Je dis ça parce que je vois les nuages qui défilent dans le ciel. Il est tellement clair, ça donnerait presque froid.

-Tu veux que je monte le chauffage ? s'alarma aussitôt Sirius.

-Non, non, je disais ça comme ça, le rassura Remus. Il fait déjà plus chaud que d'habitude, je trouve.

-Oui, j'avais peur que tu prennes mal avec les fesses à l'air.

Sa remarque provoqua un léger rire de la part de son modèle. Il y eu un nouveau silence, puis :

-Tiens, celui-ci a la forme d'un pot de chambre.

Sirius crut soudain déceler un sous-entendu derrière ces remarques météorologiques.

-Tu t'ennuis ?

Pas de réponse. L'animagus prit cela pour un oui.

-J'ai presque fini cette esquisse, après tu pourras changer de position. Ca va être superbe. Ton dos fait une courbe magnifique dans cette position. Et je maintiens que tu as de très belles fesses.

-Dis Sirius, dit soudain le loup-garou, comment tu as su que... que j'avais un beau corps ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de m'exhiber, contrairement à d'autres.

-Ca se devine à travers les vêtements. Et puis je te vois les matins de pleine lune. Pas que je regarde, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Mais je le vois forcément.

Remus hocha la tête sans parler. Sirius aurait payé cher pour voir l'expression de son visage, mais le petit bout de tempe et de mâchoire qu'il apercevait ne le renseignait absolument pas. Soupirant légèrement, il donna la dernière touche à son dessin, soulignant les lignes du corps de son modèle du bout de son crayon. Il glissa sur la rondeur de son talon, sur celle de son mollet, se perdit dans le creux de son genou, remonta le long de sa cuisse, s'attarda sur ses fesses avec délicatesse puis retraça d'un geste hardi la cambrure de son dos avant d'aller rajouter quelques mèches folâtres à sa chevelure. Mais alors qu'il suivait ces lignes délicates, il se surprit à ressentir d'étranges chatouillis au creux du ventre. Cette réaction imprévue le troubla et il jugea urgent de passer à autre chose. Il mit sa première feuille de côté et annonça à Remus :

-C'est bon pour celle-ci. Tu veux bien continuer ?

Le loup-garou s'étira et haussa les épaules.

-Tant que j'y suis...

-Parfait, mets-toi sur le dos alors.

-Mais, on va voir mon... enfin, voilà quoi, protesta Remus.

-Mais non, tu n'as qu'à plier la jambe comme ça, et c'est bon. Maintenant, mets les bras au-dessus de la tête et détends-toi.

-Là, inutile de nier, je suis vraiment ridicule, soupira le loup-garou.

-Ah Remus, tu m'embêtes alors arrête avec ça ! Et détends-toi, sinon c'est là que tu vas être ridicule.

Remus poussa un nouveau soupir mais s'appliqua à relaxer ses muscles.

-C'est mieux, approuva Sirius.

Et il se remit au travail.

Passée la première gêne, Remus commença à penser, même s'il aurait refusé de l'avouer à Sirius, que l'expérience était plutôt agréable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se dénuder mais il trouvait que finalement, le contact doux et frais des draps et celui chaud du rayon de soleil qui le caressait sans aucune pudeur étaient tout simplement délicieux. Sans compter que sa position était plus que confortable. La somnolence commença à le gagner imperceptiblement. Il sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes alors que la chaleur l'enveloppait comme un cocon douillet et se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée (2).

Pendant ce temps, Sirius dessinait avec une passion fiévreuse. Il ne regardait presque plus son modèle, comme si les lignes de son corps étaient d'ors et déjà gravées dans son esprit. Il acheva son croquis puis, aussi désireux d'arrêter que de sauter dans une piscine de poil à gratter, il entreprit de l'encrer et de le colorier soigneusement. Quand il posa enfin ses crayons, un Remus délicieusement dénudé, bien que pas tout à fait achevé, était étendu sur la toile, une expression paisible sur le visage. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il saisit sa baguette et, murmurant rapidement un sortilège, il donna vie au Remus de papier.

Son œuvre battit deux ou trois fois des paupières puis bailla et se frotta les yeux. Sirius sourit, attendrit, mais son sourire se figea quand le Remus commença à s'étirer sensuellement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à réagir de cette façon à cette vision. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et décida de se changer les idées en fignolant les derniers détails de son dessin. Il reprit son crayon et entreprit de préciser les contours des pieds de son personnage. Mais le Remus de papier n'apprécia pas son initiative. Le crayon le chatouillait et il se dégagea avec un gloussement.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, grogna Sirius, mécontent de la façon dont une certaine partie de son anatomie réagissait au spectacle de Remus en train de se tortiller.

Il refit quelques tentatives mais en vain : le dessin était bien trop chatouilleux. Sirius commençait à se maudire de lui avoir donné vie trop tôt, et même de lui avoir donné vie tout court. Cependant, alors qu'il effleurait sans le faire exprès la poitrine du personnage se figea soudain.

-Pas trop tôt, grommela l'artiste.

Décidant de s'occuper plutôt de cette zone, qui semblait moins sensible, il commença à tracer les détails du torse de son dessin. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Remus de papier trouve cela si agréable. Ses joues se colorèrent d'elles-mêmes et il se laissa aller en arrière comme pour savourer les caresses du crayon, une expression de pur plaisir sur le visage.

Sirius eu l'impression que tout son sang venait de se ruer vers ses joues, et, c'était là le plus regrettable, vers une autre partie de son anatomie qui n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette manière. Pire, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du spectacle du Remus de papier perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Hypnotisé, il continua à faire courir la pointe du crayon sur sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre, se rapprochant dangereusement de la zone cachée entre ses jambes...

Il sursauta en se rendant brusquement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Dans un mouvement de panique, il saisit la feuille et la jeta loin de lui, là où elle ne pourrait plus provoquer de réaction coupable en lui.

Mais à peine cette tentation était-elle éloignée qu'il se trouva face à une autre, autrement plus sérieuse : le vrai Remus, toujours lascivement allongé sur le lit, toujours entièrement nu, paisiblement endormi. Non seulement la vue était plus qu'alléchante mais elle était aussi terriblement attendrissante et Sirius se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Laissant de côté ses doutes et ses scrupules, il s'avança vers lui, comme attiré par un aimant et s'assit doucement sur le lit, retenant sa respiration.

L'étendue de peau crémeuse qu'il avait à portée de main était tout simplement fascinante. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il tendit le bras et posa sa paume tremblante sur le ventre strié de cicatrices de son ami. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que le château s'effondre sur lui pour le punir de ce geste mais il n'en fut rien. La peau sous ses doigts était douce et chaude, et se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement au rythme de la respiration paisible du dormeur. Enhardi, l'animagus se pencha pour bénir d'un baiser léger le nombril de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sirius ?

Le son de la voix ensommeillée de Remus glaça le sang dans les veines de Sirius. Il releva lentement la tête, prêt à voir le châtiment divin s'abattre sur lui pour avoir ainsi abuser de son ami. Mais il n'en fut rien ; d'ailleurs, le visage du loup-garou reflétait moins la colère ou le dégoût qu'une certaine curiosité.

-Euh..., commença Sirius.

Il chercha désespérément une excuse à un comportement que lui-même ne savait pas expliquer.

-Je... je prenais des mesures... pour le dessin... enfin, je...

Mais Remus le coupa en prenant sa main et en la reposant sur son torse.

-Eh bien continue à les prendre...

Sirius le fixa avec incrédulité, ce qui fit rougir le jeune lycanthrope. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se rétracter, l'animagus s'était repris et entamait de lentes caresses sur la peau nue de son modèle.

La suite fut lente, douce, incroyablement agréable. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, Sirius se retrouva aussi que son ami, allongé sur lui, en train de l'embrasser avec passion tandis que leurs mains découvraient leurs corps avec une impatience mêlée d'une émotion plus profonde, plus puissante, qui les faisait frémir tous deux. Sirius pouvait à peine respirer, la poitrine oppressée par ce sentiment si doux, mais il n'en avait cure. S'il devait s'étouffer d'amour dans les bras de Remus, au moins il mourrait heureux. Se détachant un instant de la bouche de son amant, il lui murmura à l'oreille en glissant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux :

-Je t'aime, Moony.

Le loup-garou ne semblait plus avoir assez de souffle pour lui répondre mais ses yeux brûlants répondirent à sa place. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et cette fois, leur baiser avait des allures de pacte.

Le feu qui leur dévorait le bas-ventre devint insupportable. Sirius pressa plus étroitement ses hanches contre celles de Remus qui écarta les jambes pour l'accueillir plus près. L'animagus commença à onduler d'avant en arrière pour créer la friction que tout son corps réclamait et son amant l'encouragea d'un gémissement et alla jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses fesses pour augmenter l'amplitude de ses mouvements. La bouche de Sirius s'était ancrée dans le cou de Remus, qu'il embrassait comme s'il avait voulu le dévorer. Ses oreilles étaient pleines des soupirs et des gémissements du loup-garou, qui se transformaient presqu'en cris à mesure que sa jouissance montait, et cela lui semblait la plus belle des musiques.

Il donna un ultime coup de rein et une vague de plaisir encore plus puissante que les autres le submergea brusquement. L'extase ressentit était si forte, si violente, qu'il crut que son cœur allait éclater. Une lumière blanche éclatante l'aveugla, puis il sombra lentement dans de chaudes ténèbres, avec le sentiment confus qu'il venait de mourir de bonheur.

Quand il se réveilla cependant, il était toujours vivant et il ne le regretta pas car Remus était à ses côtés et lui adressait le plus beau sourire qui lui ai jamais été donné de voir. Il lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans parler, se contentant de savourer la présence de l'autre. Puis Sirius brisa le silence d'une voix hésitante :

-Dis Remus, est-ce tu voudras poser encore pour moi ?

(1)L'auteur laisse l'entière responsabilité de ces propos scandaleux à la population masculine de Poudlard.

(2) Quel veinard ce Morphée, tout de même !


End file.
